


[Podfic] Strange Bedfellows

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Strange Bedfellows" by febregaAuthor's original summary:"You know, humans say that a good bed at the end of a long day feelsheavenly."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Bedfellows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095685) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:15:15
  * **File Size:** 30 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RV0OjHGFuL0WHQqPKIba_0PLvFqM9OBL)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o8m8Celnzyrb-6Obkjyw4jEcM-Ped1Sc)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Strange Bedfellows_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095685)
  * **Author:** [febrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/febrega/pseuds/febrega)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
